


The Owl House Oneshots

by BlackAndMatte



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Boschmity, Bully, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Disney, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity, M/M, Multi, Nice Boscha (The Owl House), OT3, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Rarepair, Romantic Fluff, Shipping, Valentine's Day, Willmity, Willumity, Willuz, bff, boschlow, boschluz, collection, girl in red, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAndMatte/pseuds/BlackAndMatte
Summary: Both romantic and platonic oneshots for Owl House ships/pairings that don't get enough recognition or content. This fandom needs more diversity so here we go. Might take suggestions/prompts but enjoy
Relationships: Amity Blight & Gus Porter, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda/Willow Park, Amity Blight/Willow Park, Boscha/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter & King, Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Gus Porter, Edric Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 21
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

**Boschluz**

It's after grudgby season. Teachers are starting to treat Boscha like a student. Amity's leg healed. The hunt for Eda died down and everyone is back at school. Boscha stopped the physical bullying and just resorted back to slick comments and name calling. She also spreads her hate evenly. Annoying, but definitely easier for the 3 to handle.

"Ta-da!" Luz presented her two friends with a new plant she was able to grow from a glyph. She smiled triumphantly with an almost blinding glow radiating from her.

"Woah, Luz! You're getting pretty good!" Willow gushed as she cooed at the flower.

"This deserves," Gus summoned a circle of clones, "-a round of applause!" All the clones cheered.

They all died of laughter as the clones took a bow and disappeared.

"Look at them, having to fake having a group to feel popular." Boscha sneered.

"Look at you, having to be mean to ignore insecurities." Luz mocked. She was feeling in a particularly good mood today and Boscha had another thing coming if she thought she was gonna ruin it. She didn't want her glow dampened.

Willow gasped and Gus stifled a laugh. Boscha rolled her eyes, "You wish I was like you!" She retorted.

"Nah, I _wish_ you would be happy as long as it doesn't involve me and my friends." Luz was feeling argumentative and was willing to entertain this as long as she felt necessary.

"Whatever, _Luz-er_!" Boscha crossed her arms and walked to her seat.

The 3 moved to the opposite side of the class to avoid anymore interactions. They really just wanted peace today. The teacher came in to tell everyone to settle down for the lesson. Luz started her notes. She was surprised to be understanding everything so well. Or at least what she could up until she felt a small _nick_ on her cheek. She rubbed the spot and continued trying to tune back in.

 _Nick_. She had this nagging feeling of being watched but she wanted to ignore what she could.

 _Nick_. Another thing hit her in the arm. When it fell on the table, it seemed to be a pebble. She really had a dreading feeling, but she knew she'd have to turn around. She gave Boscha one more time.

 _Nick_. This time, it hit her in the forehead.

Luz quickly turned in Boscha's direction and of course she's trying to hide behind her book and play innocent. Her third eye, however, is a dead giveaway. It was probably why she felt so watched.

Luz stood up. All eyes but Boscha's look up at her. With a surprisingly deep breath, she threw her pencil at Boscha. It hit her in the head and the whole room gasped.

"OW! What is WRONG with you, HUMAN?!" Boscha rubbed the spot the pencil hit.

"What's wrong with **_YOU_**? Stop throwing rocks at me!" Luz started to approach her and Boscha stood up until they both felt plants wrap around them.

"She's not worth it!" Willow pleaded.

"Yeah, Luz! We got you!" Gus assured her.

She relaxed and Willow removed the plants. What is Boscha's deal? Why is she so invested in what goes on in MY friend group? As far as Luz knew, no one has ever done anything to Boscha.

Suddenly, she felt another tiny _nick_ at the back of her neck. Luz was done. She avoided Willow's plants, getting across the class and pulled out a glyph. Boscha kicked her chair back to stand up and attack.

"LADIES!" The teacher yelled, appearing in between them, "I've had ENOUGH! Both of you are to stay after class!" He demanded.

"Ugh, see what you did!" Boscha snarled.

"If ANYTHING, this is _**YOUR**_ fault!" Luz pointed in Boscha's face and headed to her seat.

"It's okay, Luz." Willow patted her friend's back.

"Yeah, we'll tell Eda that you'll be home later and come back to walk with you!" Gus suggested and sympathetically looked at her.

"Thanks, guys." She smiled.

The class went through and the bell rang. Everyone started to file out.

"We'll see you later!" Willow and Gus hugged Luz and ran to Eda's.

Luz turned to see Boscha on her phone. Even though she was endlessly scrolling, her third eye seemed to wander over to her and quickly moved back.

"Oh! Luz!" A faint voice was heard from the door.

She turned to see Amity, and ran to her direction. "Hi, Amity!" She hugged her friend.

"Hey, Willow and Gus told me what happened. I can stay if you want now that my leg is better." She looked down with her face turning red. She peeked in the class behind Luz and saw Boscha. Her blood unconsciously boiled until she heard Luz's voice.

"Naah, it's fine. Willow and Gus are coming back later anyway. Tell Ed and Em I said hi!" Luz shrugged and hugged her once more as Amity went her separate way.

The teacher walked back in, pulling out stacks of papers. "I need you two to work together and organize these. Maybe working together will rid you two of your nasty habit of arguing."

"She _**ALWAYS**_ starts it!" Luz proclaimed and crossed her arms.

"Maybe because _**YOU**_ don't belong here!" Boscha smirked and put her feet on the table.

"That's ENOUGH!" He yelled, startling both girls. "When you're done, report to Principal Bump before he leaves or you two will be here all week!" He left with the girls in shock.

Both girls glanced at each other and grabbed their own stack. They planned to go as long as they could without talking. It almost proved useless when all of Luz's frustrations bubbled up. Luckily, she wasn't the first to speak.

"Human, are you almost done?" She rolled her eyes.

"Luz. It's Luz Noceda!" She grumbled. Sure, she was human but she's been here long enough for people to know her name. Everyone uses it except... her.

"I know. Unfortunately you're not important enough for me to try and say it." She smugly threw her arms up, "So, _human_ ," she smirked

That was her last straw, "Where do **YOU** get off trying to tell me that I'm not important?!" Luz slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"Well, you're a powerless being in a world of witches. Where do you think?" She cackled and walked over to Luz.

"And I'm _STILL_ doing better than you!" Luz gritted her teeth.

"As if!" She turned her back.

"What is your **PROBLEM** , Boscha?!" Luz exploded and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around, "What do **YOU** gain from being such a jerk?! Who are **YOU** to tell me I don't belong here?!"

"I'm just being honest and keeping the order! Why don't **_YOU_** just fall in line like everyone else?" She put her finger on Luz's chest.

"Your idea of falling in line hurts people!" She snapped, smacking her hand away.

"Then so be it!" Boscha pushed Luz, "That's the Boiling Isles for ya. I would say go home, but... if I remember correctly," she faked pondered, "no one liked you **_THERE_** either!" She turned her back. This should shut her down. She will win this war and continue to be at the top. So long as she's feared.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!" Luz snapped, "You bullied Willow and Gus, you broke Amity's leg, you keep trying to hurt me!" She balled her fists. " **WHAT'S YOUR DAMAGE, BOSCHA?!** " Luz screamed.

Boscha's eyes widened as no one ever talked to her like that before. It kinda snapped her into reality. This isn't what she expected at all. "What's **_MY_** damage?" She scoffed. "It's **_YOU_**! Ever since you got here, you've changed everything!" She covered her mouth. The last part slipped out.

"Wh-what?" Luz really couldn't believe it.

"Me and Amity were fine before you! We could just do whatever together but then you started following Willow!" She spat. "Next, I don't know what happened but Amity started ditching me! I just knew that it was for you!" She grabbed Luz by her cowl, roughly pulling her forward.

"So what? I helped Willow become more confident and I helped Amity see the error of her ways." Luz grabbed one of Boscha's arms, ready to defend herself if necessary.

"No, you changed _EVERYTHING_! It's like humans don't understand order!" She brought her face to Luz's.

"Well, not if your order is just bullying people for being different or anyone in general! I don't care if you think I don't belong, but as long as I'm here, I'll _**ALWAYS**_ go against you!" She challenged. She may have been outcast in her world but she refused that same fate here.

"So you can just take everything else from me?" She inhaled sharply. Boscha's armor finally faltered. Her eyes started to crack. The illusion was starting to fade.

"I didn't take anything! They just realized that it's fun to not be mean all the time!" Luz was shaking. She felt bad but also angry. She refused to let herself be a scapegoat for this girl's poor actions. " _YOU_ bullied Willow and ANYONE ELSE! _YOU_ broke Amity's leg! _YOU_ refused to change to keep some hierarchy that **DOESN'T EXIST**!"

Boscha suddenly brought Luz's face closer to her's, "I..-" for the first time, Boscha didn't have anything to say. She was struggling to come up with something, ANYTHING. She was pissed that she let Luz get the best of her. She was pissed that Luz was right. So much anger and she takes it out on those she deems unfit. Suddenly the weight of guilt and realization fell. A burning sensation slid down her face. Then another.

"B-Boscha?" Luz reached out to her but her hand was swatted away.

"Don't touch me! I-," she wanted to break down right there. "Fine. You win, _Luz_. You win." Her voice cracked as she started to turn away

"This isn't about winning!" Luz frustratedly sighed and grabbed her shoulder. She gave Boscha a sympathetic look, "This is just about being a better person."

Boscha looked into Luz's eyes and for the first time, she felt small. This girl is still being nice to me after putting her and her friends through hell. Of course she's friends with Willow and Gus. Of course Amity ditched Boscha for her. She saw the purity and belief in Luz. She saw everything she heard people gush about. Finally, she sees Luz.

"It's okay." Luz hugged her.

Suddenly, the girl melted into a sobbing mess. Telling this random human of all her worst deeds. Repenting as if she was an angel. She couldn't help it, it's almost like Luz had the power to open you up. Luz patted Boscha's back and rested her chin on her head.

"Why are you so good? Even to me?" Boscha sobbed while snuggling into Luz's arms.

"It's not hard and it's not too late." Luz rubbed her head.

Boscha looked up at Luz with puffy eyes. Of course she was smiling. Of course she had that gleam in her eye. Of course Luz gets to see her like this. Slowly Boscha felt compelled to lean forward knowing that she's throwing herself on the line.

Surprisingly, and to her relief, Luz met her halfway. She wrapped her arms around Luz's neck and pulled her in. Luz pulled away first, taking Boscha's hands, interlocking their fingers.

"You can change and I can help you." Luz kissed her. This was better than any enemies to lover trope she imagined.


	2. You’re Right

** Willmity shippers, come and get yall's juice! **

After they became cool, Amity has been talking to Willow more. She still felt guilty but she was also hiding the fact that she was so happy to be with her childhood friend. Willow was kinda loosening up but was still pretty distant. Amity spotted her walking down the hall and her legs moved to approach her.

"Um h-hi, Willow!" Amity waved and smiled.

"Oh, hi. I'm not sure where Luz is." Willow gave a small smile.

"H-huh?" Her face reddened, "W-What do you mean?" Amity was shocked and confused. Sure, she had a crush on Luz but she didn't even mention her. Did she know?

"Nothing, nevermind." Willow dismissed it. "What do you need?" She smiled.

"U-um," she was still thrown off, maybe she could confront her about it. The two haven't really had THE conversation. The one about the years of torture. She had to fix it, it's what Luz would tell her to do and it's not like it never came to mind. Willow was gracious for even letting her get away with that, but it's now or never. "Are you free after school?" She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm free." Willow rubbed her arm and nervously looked down.

"Cool! Can you meet me at the library?" Amity started fiddling with her fingers. Why did she start to feel anxious?

"Sure." She sighed, "Should I bring Luz?"

"Gah- n-NO!" Her eyes widened as she shook her head. "It's just gonna be.. us! Like... old times?" Amity awkwardly smiled

"Okay. The library after school." Willow nodded and headed on her way.

Amity hurried to class. She needs to prepare for this talk. Willow on the other hand was skeptical but on edge. Should she tell Luz and Gus or should she have it be a secret? It wouldn't be surprising if she didn't want anyone to know. Truth was, Willow was being cordial. She always is. She sighed as she sat in class. She probably just wants her help to get Luz's attention. She mentally scolded herself for even bringing it up though.

The day moved too fast for both of their liking. Willow stood at Luz's locker. Luz had illusion with Gus and both of them were telling her about something crazy that happened. Of course Willow laughed along, burying the fear inside of her. It wouldn't be too far fetched to say that she was traumatized from Amity.

"So, I got something to do for Eda. You guys wanna join?" Luz offered while opening her locker.

"I do!" Gus jumped up.

"I'd love to, but I have something to do." Willow sighed regretfully.

"Are you okay, Willow?" Luz raised an eyebrow while getting her stuff together.

"Yeah, I just gotta study." She clasped her hands together offering a small smile.

"Aww, okaaay." Gus sounded disappointed and hugged Willow.

"It's okay, you guys can tell me about everything later." She chuckled as Luz joined in the hug.

"Alright! See you later, love ya!" Luz kissed her forehead and ran off with Gus in tow.

Here comes the hard part. Willow begrudgingly made her way to the library, dragging her feet along the way. She debated running off every step. She approached the steps and there was green hair already at the door. Willow stopped and saw her talking to her older siblings ending the interaction with Amity swatting them away. She turns to see Willow at the bottom of the steps.

"O-oh, H-hi Willow!" Her face started to burn up. Did she hear Ed and Em? Amity was embarrassed.

"Hi." Willow avoided eye contact.

"Um, come with me!" She waved her into the library. Amity wished Willow would loosen up but she knew why. The guilt Amity felt seemed to crush her as she led Willow to her secret spot. It reminded her of when they built a shack and she chuckled at the memory of them getting attacked the those stupid animals.

They approached the shelf and Amity turned to face Willow. "Um, this is a secret space I have and I really want us to talk." She disclaimed.

Willow reluctantly nodded and watched Amity pull the book and the shelf moved. Both of the entered and Amity shut the door behind them.

"Wow, this place is nice." Willow couldn't hide her astonishment. It was a very cozy room that was adorably decorated.

"Thank you. Make yourself comfortable." Amity sat at the desk.

Willow slowly sat in the beanbag. It was hard to get comfortable when she knew something was coming. She might as well get it over with, "So.. what is this about?" Her chest pounded.

"Uh yeah, this is about us. Our friendship, I mean." Amity seemed just as nervous.

"What? Why?" Willow kinda looked in disbelief.

"I want to know our true relationship. I know I never actually talked about what I've done." She sighed.

"Did Luz tell you to do this?" Willow rolled her eyes at the thought of her well-meaning friend.

"No! No!" Amity frantically waved her hands. "I just want to know," she took a deep breath, "how you really f-feel." She looked down.

Something inside Willow started to bubble up. "Luz really had an impact on you." She sat straight up. Something inside her started to boil.

"Wha- What are you talking about?" She looked away hiding her blush.

"Don't pretend you care about me, Amity." Willow was over it. She was tired of feeling like a stepping stone.

"How am I pretending?" Amity was actually shocked. She only really knew of Willow being happy or sad. Anger was new. Of course it was, she never saw the aftermath of her bullying until now.

"You use me to get closer to Luz." Willow accused, "I understand you were forced to stop being my friend but then you _BULLY_ me and anyone I become friends with for **YEARS**?!" Her voice shook with plants starting to circle the two. "The times spent crying to Gus because you ALWAYS destroyed my confidence! I was _"half-a-witch"_ all until Luz showed up and now you're supposed to be fine? Everything is supposed to be okay?" Willow vented with tears threatening to fall.

Amity jumped at the sudden vines popping up, "Willow, I'm-"

"Sorry? Yeah, I know." She scoffed. "You told me you wouldn't let Boscha pick on me yet all you could offer her was a smug comment. That was, until Luz got involved!"

"I didn't, I-" Amity moved in front of Willow.

"You came to convince us to play _AFTER_ seeing Luz get attacked. You got your leg broken for her. It took you liking someone to stop being mean and that's only because I'm their friend." She sobbed. "If Luz didn't help me get out of abominations, you would've been making my life worse!" The vines had formed a dome around them

There wasn't a rebuttal because Amity knew she was right. She had been so wrapped up in Luz that she neglected her supposed-to-be friends. She got tunnel vision but now she sees the real repercussions of her actions.

"I'm sorry," Willow wiped her tears, "I'm sorry, I probably sound dumb and jealous" she chuckled trying to put together a facade. The vines started to untangle and lower as Willow sniffled.

Amity inhaled and took Willow's soft hands in her's. Willow was startled as Amity looked into her eyes and said, "You're right."

"Wh-What?"Willow gasped. The vines froze in place.

"You're right, Willow. You and Gus are supposed to be my friends. It used to be me and you against the world." She sighed, "I haven't expressed it, but I'm so glad we're friends again. I've missed you. I'm sorry that I can't take back the years before Luz." Amity removed Willow's glasses to caress the tears falling from the girl's face while ignoring her own. "I shouldn't have bullied you. I didn't have to and I'm sorry that it took years for me to figure that out!" Amity's voice started to shake. She felt so ashamed.

Willow let tears fall as she snuggled into Amity's hand and smiled. The vines suddenly started blooming into different types of flowers. Amity suddenly felt hot and nervous. She thought about the old times of hiding together from the world. Just them. She really did miss Willow. She positively regretted thinking she was weak when this girl is clearly powerful, both in power and mentally.

"Thank you." Willow hugged her.

Amity wrapped her arms around her tightly. While holding each other, Amity thought about how they used to cuddle on cold nights during sleepovers. They way Willow was always so adorable and nice. Even when people don't deserve it. Amity envied that Willow was free to be herself with her family. Now, she was happy to see it.

Willow let go first with Amity feeling cold from the warmth that just left her. As they broke apart, Amity stared at the girl in front of her. Chubby cheeks, emerald green eyes, curly hair, sweet voice, even sweeter attitude. Willow was truly a wonder and it's no surprise why she and Luz are so close.

"Is there something wrong, Amity?" Willow furrowed her brows as she reached for her glasses.

"Oh!" She was staring. "I- I just-," her mind fizzled out. "You're just really pretty, Willow." She nervously chuckled and tried to wipe the tears off her face.

"Not as pretty as you." Willow deflected, once again retreating into her shell.

Amity did that. Amity messed up her confidence. It was then that Amity decided to fix it.

"Willow," Amity gently grabbed her face, "I've liked you since we were kids. You are beautiful. You always have been. I apologize for making you feel less than." In the heat of the moment, Amity kissed her.

Willow tensed up. She was already shocked at what Amity just said but this is the farthest possible thing from reality. Never in a million years did she think Amity Blight would kiss her. She didn't know what to do but she shut her eyes and relaxed into Amity's grip to let her take the lead. After a couple of seconds, they broke apart.

"I- uh.. I'm sorry!" Amity covered her face in embarrassment after realizing what she just did.

"No! It's fine. I... liked it." Willow struggled to admit.

"Yeah! Me too." Amity's face turned red. She couldn't believe she did this.

Willow looked down, "Um, do you wanna.. do it again?" She was blushing.

"Wha- I-I mean, y-YES!" Amity blurted out.

Slowly they both leaned in and let their lips meet.


	3. Family Bonding

Gus and Willow headed to the house. Their only path was that dreaded hoot and they followed begrudgingly. As they approached the pathway, Hooty spotted them.

"Hiya! HOOT" Hooty stretched out to the two as they jumped back.

"Hi, Hooty." Willow sighed.

"You guys lookin for Luuuz?" He twirled and followed them to the front door.

"Yeah. I wonder what she wanted." Gus smiled as he rose his hand to knock on the door.

"Ah-ah!" Hooty hoisted them up bringing them to the back of the house. There was Luz, Eda, and Lilith standing around. "HOOT! INCOMING!" The tube dropped them off like a train.

"Hey guys!" Luz ran up to the two hugging them together.

"Hey Luz!" Willow giggled.

"What did you need?" Gus excitedly asked.

"We're practicing and I wanted you guys to help!" Luz smiled dragging them over to Eda.

The 2 unsuspectedly hugged Eda. Even though she kinda understood it now and enjoys the "hugs", she never expects them from anyone besides Luz and King. It was sweet and it made her feel warmer than she thought she could be. She grew to care for Willow and Gus as they tagged around Luz. Seeing them get into dumb kid trouble made her heart giddy. She was happy to give Luz the life she didn't have. She was even happier being with those making it possible.

"So she taught you guys the parallel arm thing too, huh?" She smirked hugging them back.

"We're so glad you're okay!" Gus looked up to her.

"Yeah, I saw your little broadcast hijacking. I also heard about your plan to steal from Belos to help me. Proud to say, I'm creating little criminals!" Eda triumphantly rose her arm.

"Anything for our mentor." Willow smiled.

"Aww, I like you kiddos too!" She rubbed their heads.

"Ahem." Lilith cleared her throat.

Willow and Gus looked over to see the woman who caused this mess. Both looked at her with distrustful eyes. Almost as if they were protecting Eda. Lilith felt it and took a deep breath. A step in the right direction is apologizing.

"Hello, children." She nervously faced them.

" _Lilith._ " Gus squinted.

"I..." her face started to turn red as she struggled to put together a coherent sentence. Was apologizing always this difficult? Is it because they're children? She exhaled, "I know, we got off on the wrong foot."

"The _VERY_ wrong foot!" Gus folded his arms and Willow patted his back.

"Correct. I was mindlessly following orders from Emperor Belos." Lilith hung her head in shame, "I put Edalyn and Luz in grave danger. I know your last meeting with me ended up in me kidnapping Luz when you all were only trying to help. I understand the anger." She felt the guilt consume her and after all this time started to feel an unfamiliar feeling. Her eyes started brimming with tears, "I haven't discussed what I've done but I can't pretend it's okay."

"Lily, it is okay. It's over." Eda tried to touch her shoulder.

"No. It's not. I haven't even apologized properly." Lilith backed away from Eda's touch.

"Listen, Lily. We've been through a lot throughout our whole lives. I mean, you were hunting me. You changed and everything is better. We're siblings!" Eda nudged her.

Lilith's heart felt as if it could burst, " **NO, EDALYN!** " She screamed. Tears quickly ran down her face. "I _cursed_ you because I couldn't handle falling behind you. I _cheated_ my way up while you had genuine strength." She gritted her teeth, " **I CURSED YOU OVER A COVEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN JOIN! YOU SHOULD BE FURIOUS! WHY WON'T YOU HATE ME?!" She cried. "I RUINED YOUR LIFE! I LOST OUR POWERS!** " She violently sobbed and fell to her knees.

Eda watched in shock. She was speechless. Luz, Gus, and Willow sent each other worried looks. Surprisingly, Gus took the first step to try and console her. She heard a footstep and looked up. She felt another wave of tears rushing as she saw those kids who only wanted to help her sister.

"You're not the _only_ one I'm apologizing to, Edalyn." She tried to catch her breath and hung her head, "I'm apologizing to them as well. I almost harmed your student and her friends. I attacked those dear to you." She sniffled. "I used them as pawns and treated them like trash knowing how much they meant to you." She tried to wipe the overflow of tears.

"Lilith." Eda felt tears roll and clenched her fists. "I _AM_ angry. You _DID_ ruin my life. We _DID_ lose our powers. You _DID_ put everyone I loved in danger."

This is what Lilith was waiting for. She braced herself. Even if Eda wanted to attack her, she wouldn't fight back. It's what she deserves.

"But I _won't_ stay mad at you. Within those events, I gained better insight and allies." She chuckled fondly. "We lost our powers but we can still learn from this kid!" She pulled Luz in front of her. "She's a powerful witch in training and her friends will help out! You put them in danger but they bounced back. Sure, I can be mad at you but what _good_ will it do besides ease your guilt?" Eda crouched down and hugged Lilith, " I'd rather just forgive you. I still love ya, sis."

Just then they were knocked over by 3 crying kids hugging them.

"That was," Luz sniffed, "-so wholesome!"

"We forgive you too, Ms. Lilith!" Willow tightened her grip.

Lilith was frozen at these responses. How did her sister find such wonderful people? Why did it take her so long to realize she was wrong? Why did she undermine everyone and everything? She just felt so undeserving. Too many emotions swirled and overwhelmed her with joy being the strongest. She didn't hold back, but actually hugged the group harder. She smiled weakly at the people willing to accept her. Her new home.

"You're genuinely strong too, Lilith!" Luz closed her eyes tighter. "I'll always hate what you did but it's strong to admit your wrongs."

"And a step in the right direction is apologizing. You genuinely showed remorse for your actions." Gus wiped his eyes.

"Thank you, all of you, for your kind words. I'm still getting better... but I'll do whatever it takes to redeem myself." Lilith smiled.

"Ya know, next is apologizing to King." Eda chuckled, rubbing her sister's head.

"And Amity." Luz chimed in.

"AND HOOTY!" Hooty screeched.

Lilith sighed, "I suppose you're right." Apologizing to that owl tube was debatable. As for King and Ms. Blight, she knew she had to fix it. She was ready as long as she had this same energy on her side. She went so long without Eda that she forgot how good doing good makes you feel. She thought her heart was hardened but here it was, melted in the middle of these bright smiles.


	4. Illusion Crew

• **Platonic Emira/Gus/Edric**

Gus sighed in his class. Illusions was his craft and normally he was excited, but today felt off. His mind was going blank but he was there in the moment. The teacher was talking but everything seemed muffled. His sight wouldn't focus and he felt drowsy. He was zoning out.

"Alright! I expect this to be done by the end of class." The teacher announced and went to her desk.

That sentence snapped him out of his daze as he looked around. Everyone was getting started but he was lost. He cursed at himself and pinched the bridge of his nose. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see no one. As he faced forward the Blight twins jumped in front of him.

"Boo!" They both exclaimed.

"AH!" Gus jerked up, clearly startled. He wasn't expecting to be scared. Especially not by Edric and Emira.

"Aren't you one of Mitten's friends?" Emira mischievously rubbed her chin.

"Mittens? Who's that?" Gus scratched his head.

Edric snorted, "Amity."

"Woah! Amity has a nickname? Did Luz give her that too?" Gus gleamed.

"No, silly." Emira chuckled, "We did."

"Oh! Well, more or less. I'm more of Luz's friend." He trailed off.

"Understandable," Emira nodded, "Well, you probably know me and Edric."

"Y-Yeah, I'm Augustus, but Luz gave me the human nickname 'Gus'!" He smiled.

"Well, Gus, we saw that you looked troubled." Edric crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I kinda zoned out and didn't hear the assignment." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Something about writing about what illusion means to you." Emira rolled her eyes.

"O-oh, sounds easy enough." Gus shrugged.

"Do you REALLY wanna do it though?" Edric smirked.

"What are you thinking, dear brother?" Emira clasped her hands together mischievously.

"I think our class ended early. Are you coming, Gus?" Edric sent an equally devious smile.

Gus contemplated. He's never heard of the Blight twins being mean but he didn't want to be set up either. Then again, he was bored and he could do this assignment in his sleep. Besides, any friend of Luz is a friend of his.

"Yeah!" He pumped his fist. They started to leave but Gus paused, "Oh! Before I forget!" He grabbed them both by the hands and rushed out. Once the door closed, he created to circles poofing clones of them into the classroom.

"Woah!" The twins awed in unison as their clones waved at them and started writing.

"You're pretty good, short stuff!" Emira winked and rubbed his head.

"Illusion is my craft." He bowed.

"Didn't you host at Grom?" Edric rubbbed his chin.

Gus nodded his head happily, "I'm also the former president of the Human Appreciation Society." He smiled awkwardly.

"Oh right!" Emira facepalmed as she realized, "How could I have forgotten? You're a good host." She complimented.

"T-Thank you!" Gus chuckled nervously. This was the first time he was cutting class with the Blight twins. He didn't want them to think he was lame. Just then he got an idea.

"So, what's the plan?" Emira rested her arms on Gus' head.

"We could find an empty class to lounge in." Edric shrugged, "What do you think, Gus?" He turned to face the two.

"Um," he paused, "I know s-somewhere."

"Oh?" Edric raised a brow.

Gus lead them to the detention room. He peeked inside to see the teacher asleep.

"You brought us all the way to detention?" Emira frowned.

This was his time to prove his showmanship. He could do it. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. The two watched him skeptically but let him finish.

"Yes! I did!" He straightened his posture, "Buuut, this is THE place to be! Follow me!" He turned and lead the way.

The twins looked at each other and followed behind. He carefully felt the chalkboard for the secret door. Suddenly, he felt an invisible handle and opened the small door. He climbed inside and turned to face them.

"Care to join?" He outstretched his arm.

The siblings looked at each other and Emira took his hand first. He pulled her in and took Edric's hand next, shutting the door behind them. They crawled through the space and entered the room of doors.

"Woah, this is so cool!" Edric looked around in awe.

Just then, a different door opened and someone walked in scaring the 3. It was a girl with a bun and a fishook earring. She was just as startled to see them there. She glanced at the faces and recognized Gus.

"Oh!" She sighed a breath of relief. "Hey, Dingus! And friends!" She chucked as she made her way past them, rubbing Gus' head.

"Hi, Viney!" He waved back as she exited. "So," he turned to them, "this is the shortcut room used by THE Owl Lady herself when she once attended!" He announced.

"Amazing!" Edric awed.

"I thought this was just a rumor." Emira inspected each door, peeking inside one.

"What's next?" Edric looked at his sister.

Emira pulled out a piece of gum and chewed it quickly. She opened a door and it seemed to be the ceiling of a class. Gus and Edric peeked in as well. Emira cast a spell where her gum appeared on the class floor. It landed next to a desk of a girl who was getting up. The girl was Boscha. She stepped directly in the gum and everyone stifled a laugh.

Boscha felt something squishy under her foot. Suddenly, people were giggling. She looked at her boot to see stringy pieces of chewed gum on her shoes. Her face quickly scrunched up in disgust. "WHAT THE HELL?" She screeched.

Emira quickly shut the door and the 3 broke out in laughter. "What's next? Chaos obviously."

"Ooh, let's do it in a montage!" Gus suggested.

"What's a "montage"?" Edric quizzically looked at his sister.

"It's a human thing that Luz taught me!" He jumped up as the twins shrugged.

They opened a door to Bump's office and sat a whoopie cushion in the chair, dying at the embarrassment on his face at the fart noise. Edric found a class that Amity was in and they took turns throwing little paper balls at her until she exploded. Inside a door to a beast keeping class, the twins made an illusion of treats on the floor causing the animals to go wild. Gus place a fake bug on the floor that startled someone, knocking over a vat of abomination goo. Gus and Emira found a door that lead to the baby class. They cast a spell placing a spider on the floor erupting chaos from the kids fighting over it. The bell then rang for school to be over.

"Gus," Edric wiped his tears, trying to catch his breath, "you are fun to hang out with!" He giggled.

"Yeah, you can definitely see us around, short stuff!" Emira smirked and hugged the boy with Edric joining in.

"You guys actually think I'm cool!" He celebrated and held up his hand for a hi-5.

The two looked at each other confused.

"Oh, right." He grabbed Edric's wrist pulling his hand upwards and smacked their hands together.

"Woah!" Edric jumped up, "It gives such a satisfying rush!" He looked amazed.

Gus did the same thing to Emira, "Oh wow! This is interesting!" She hi-5'd her brother.

"It's a "high-five"! Luz taught it to me!" Gus proclaimed proudly.

"We should hang with you and Luz more often!" Emira smiled, "Anyways, let's get going. We'll see you tomorrow, Gus!" Emira rubbed his head and exited the door they came through.

"Bye, Gus!" Edric hi-5'd him once again before following his sister


	5. Midnight Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Boshmity angst/ Willuz mention/ slight Skarscha, Emigus, Willumity, Boschdric, Skardric  
> -I always wanted to do a songfic so this is gonna be for Midnight Love by Girl in Red  
> -I'm gonna say they're about 18 in this

_I know I don't want to_

_Be the one that you run to_

_When you got nowhere else to go_

_When you need some love_

Boscha's scroll buzzed. She checked the time first, 11:30pm; A penstagram DM. Not uncommon since she already had about 5k followers. What was uncommon was the name that Boscha knew all too well despite not having seen it in months.

𖤐witchchick128: Hey

Hi

𖤐witchchick128: Can we talk?

Why?

𖤐witchchick128: ...Please, Boscha.

Boscha hated that she had a soft spot for Amity. Normally, this would be posted everywhere but because this is Amity Blight, Boscha's heart decides to skip a beat. Look who's running back. She was knocked out of thought with a call. It was Amity. Boscha stared, wondering if she should pick up. She didn't want to but her heart got the better of her making her answer. Boscha carefully brought the bird to her ear.

"H-Hello?" Boscha cursed herself for stuttering.

It was silent for 5 seconds until a frail sniffle was heard and a faint, "Hey, Boscha"

"Hey, Amity. Are you, um, okay?" She asked sparingly.

"I," her breath hitched, "I'm... sorry!" She broke down

"Amity, calm down!" Boscha was worried even though she didn't want to admit it yet. Boscha looked down trying to piece something together.

"I'm so sorry, Boscha!" The girl cried hysterically, "I didn't know who else to go to!"

"Why didn't you try your little girlfriend?" She spat.

This only caused Amity to cry harder and something clicked for the witch.

"Amity, what's wrong?" Her tone was more serious.

Nothing was being said but all she could hear was violent sobbing.

"AMITY!" Boscha screamed impatiently.

"SHE LIKES SOMEONE ELSE!" She screeched and continued crying.

"Who?" Boscha gritted her teeth.

"Luz." She whimpered.

"Can you calm down and tell me what happened?" Boscha inwardly rolled her eyes. How ironic is it that the girl she's in love with, is about to vent about her own crush.

"I just-," she sniffed, "I tried so hard and I thought she was just dense. When she was really just being nice!" She sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Boscha looked at her penstagram.

"I asked her to meet with me after school and we were talking and then I brought up the subject of crushes, trying to ease out information. As the conversation went on, I confessed my feelings." Her voice started to shake.

"Breathe." Boscha reminded.

Amity took a deep breath and a small pause, "Luz being Luz," she chuckled sorrowfully, "she told me she knew. She always knew. But she didn't return my feelings. She couldn't because she liked someone else." Her voice started to drift.

"My biggest mistake was asking who and convincing myself I could handle it." Her voice shivered.

"What did she say?" Boscha flopped backwards on her bed.

"She liked Willow."

The 10 second silence was deafening.

"...It's going to be okay." Boscha attempted to soothe her while the girl broke down again. Boscha looked at the time, it was 12:15am.

_I know I'm the last one_

_You try to call but_

_I always give in_

_To give you it all_

A loud squawk was heard as Boscha attempted to shut it up. She slowly opened her eyes and grabbed the bird. She was immediately met with intense sobbing. She peered at the time; 12:55am.

"AMITY?!" Boscha bolted upwards, "AMITY, ARE YOU OKAY?" She worriedly asked.

"THEY'RE DATING!" She cried.

"Huh," she thought, "those 2 dorks?"she nervously chuckled. She was partly genuinely surprised and partly trying to relieve the tension. It obviously didn't work as the crying girl fell silent.

"I wanted to be good enough for her. I know why she chose Willow over me but I tried." Amity's voice was a coarse whisper, "I showed her all that I was ashamed of because I wanted her to see me."

Boscha stared at the ceiling letting tears stream silently. "Luz doesn't know what she's missing with half-a-witch." she mustered the strength to say without giving away her true feelings.

"Don't call her that!" Amity defended, "S-She's still my friend."

"What was I then?" Boscha scoffed.

"... you're still my friend." Amity sighed.

"Yeah. Friends." Boscha rolled her eyes. Her heart wanted Amity to say more but her mind knew that's all she was. That's all she was gonna be.

_I can't be your midnight love_

_When your silver is my gold_

_In this light, I swear I'm blind_

_In this light, I swear you're mine_

Boscha snuck out at 12:00am to meet up with Amity in the woods. She saw the green haired girl waiting and a blush crept on her face. _'I can't keep meeting her like this'_ she thought. Boscha cleared her throat causing Amity to turn around.

"Hey... Bosch?" She awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Bosch?" She cackled, "You really are at your lowest, Blight." She folded her arms. She didn't want to give Amity too much but she noticed her smudged mascara. Sad puppy eyes bore right through her heart.

Suddenly, Amity clung to Boscha. She was too shocked to react. Unconsciously, Boscha's hand rubbed the back of her head as she felt the hold tighten and warm spots on her chest. Her heart felt as if it could burst. She hated seeing Amity so weak. Amity looked up to the triclops with her tear stained eyes.

"Are you o-,"Boscha was cut off by Amity's lips crashing on hers. Of course she melted into it. Amity, wrapping her arms around Boscha's neck, tugged her downwards.

Amity pulled away slightly, "Sorry about your shirt." She chuckled before placing kisses on her lips.

"Whatever, it's unimportant," Boscha rolled her eyes at the makeup stains, "why am I here, Blight?"

"I have a party to attend Saturday. Willow and Luz are gonna be there together so do you want to be my plus one?" Amity brought a hand down to Boscha's waist, pulling her body close enough to kiss on her collarbone.

Boscha hesitated, she didn't want to be a prop. Yet, her mouth still said, "Let me know anything. We can go together." And started another kiss.

_I hope that the right time one day arrives_

_So, I'll be willing to let this die_

_Able to look you right in the eyes_

_Say "I'm not your consolation prize"_

The day of, Amity arrived at Boscha's house to head to the party together. Boscha had snuck 2 bottles of alcohol from her house. While they were walking, she took a huge swig and gagged.

"UGH! IT'S SOOO DISGUSTING!" She complained and took another sip before hacking again.

"Let me see!" Amity swiped the bottle and took a swig. Her face twisted as she struggled to swallow. "I see." She coughed.

They took turns taking swigs until they reached the house. They were both tipsy as they approached the door. Boscha wrapped her arm around Amity's shoulder and knocked on the door.

Gus answered and let them in. They saw the small group of teens, the Blight twins, Gus, Luz, and Willow. They were sitting in a circle playing some human card game. Skara made her way back down the stairs and saw Boscha. She avoided eye contact and sat on the couch.

Luz ran over and hugged Amity with Willow following behind her. Boscha saw that stupid panicked blush on Amity's face. She resented herself for coming against her better judgment. She hated that she let herself be someone's back up.

"H-Hey, Luz! W-What were you guys doing?" She anxiously returned the hug.

"I brought a card game from my world! It's called Uno." Luz let go and explained excitedly.

"Willow and I have been kicking butt!" Emira called out from the table causing Willow to blush.

When Luz giggled, Boscha watched as Amity stared at her. She looked at Luz like her whole world. How did Amity ignore so many years of Boscha only to fall in the same hole within weeks? Boscha took another swig and couldn't even notice the taste at that point. She was too distracted with her thoughts. She could, however, feel a buzz coming through.

Edric appeared behind Boscha and took the bottles from her. "Poison?" He smirked while inspecting the alcohol.

"I wish." She rolled her eyes, taking the bottle back to drink. Edric popped the top off the other bottle and poured himself a cup.

"Don't humans spin bottles for fun?" Gus chimed.

"Almost." Luz laughed, "Spin the Bottle is a human party game where someone spins a bottle and kiss whoever it lands on."

Everyone was intrigued. Emira approached the group with cups, "Sounds mischievous. Maybe after some drinks?" She poured everyone's drinks.

_I can't be your midnight love_

_When your silver is my gold_

_In this light, I swear I'm blind_

_In this light, I swear you're mine_

Music played in the background. Everyone was laughing and Boscha loosened up. Willow was on Luz's lap with a light blush on her face from drinking, both of them whispering and giggling. Gus sat in between Edric and Emira cracking jokes. Amity laid her head on Boscha's shoulder and Skara was still sipping her drink. Boscha was definitely drunk but sensibly enough to still wonder why Skara was here.

"With everyone nice and buzzed, I think... we should play "spin the bottle"!" Edric suggested deviously.

Luz stopped flirting with Willow to object, "That game involves kissing and I- I have a girlfriend!" She slightly slurred, planting kisses on Willow's neck.

Boscha watched Amity down her drink angrily and unconsciously burn the cup out of existence. _'Familiar, isnt it?'_ Boscha smugly thought.

"It's just a game, right?" Willow shrugged, "We can do it."

Everyone was shocked. Tipsy Willow was definitely more confident and open.

"Let's make this more interesting." Luz evily brought her hands together.

Gus gasped, "WE'RE GONNA PLAY ANOTHER HUMAN GAME?!"

"We're gonna combine 2 human games!" Luz corrected. "Let's play Truth or Dare! You guys know what that is or have a Boiling Isles equivalent?"

Everyone looked at each other quizzically.

"Perfect! So, Truth or Dare is a game where you ask someone "Truth or Dare?". If they say truth, you ask them ANY question they have to answer. If they say dare, you dare them to do something." Luz smirked.

"What happens if you don't do it?" Emira raised a brow.

"The person asking or the group gets to choose the consequence. We can merge the two." Luz bit her lip while Willow intertwined their fingers.

"Scandalous!" Emira purred.

Luz gathered everyone in a circle. Boscha was sitting in between Amity and Emira. Across from Amity was Willow and Luz, respectively.

"You start, Luz!" Gus gripped his cup.

Luz leaned forward and lightly spun the bottle. Everyone watched in anticipation as the bottle slowed. The tip of the bottle slowly landed on Boscha. Eyes quickly fell on her as she sipped.

"Boscha! Truth or dare?" She grinned.

"Truth." She didn't know what was going on so she was going to start off easy.

"Hmm, why are you here?" Luz tapped her chin.

"Amity invited me. I-Is that a problem?" Boscha started to get defensive.

"No, no!" Luz waved her hands, signaling no hostility, "I just never in a million years thought to see you here with us." She giggled. "It's your turn!"

Amity looked down and blushed. Boscha rolled her eyes and spun the bottle. Everyone watched as the bottle landed on Emira. Emira sent her a wink.

"Truth or dare?" Boscha asked.

"Dare." She quickly replied.

Boscha tilted her head and smirked, "I dare you to kiss Augustus."

Gus' eyes widened. Everyone in the circle giggled at Gus getting flustered. Emira giggled and seductively crawled over to where he was sitting. She placed a hand on his lap and one hand on his face. She leaned in and slowly brought her lips to his. She playfully nibbled on his lip before kissing him. Gus returned the kiss smoother than they thought considering how nervous he was before. It shocked everyone, including Emira, when Gus pulled her forward making her moan. They broke apart with Emira turning bright red with huge eyes.

"Woah!" Skara awed.

"Your turn." Gus winked at her.

Emira returned to her spot and spun the bottle. The bottle finally landed on Amity.

"MITTENS!" Emira jumped up.

"Ugh!" Amity rolled her eyes with a red face.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She shrugged.

Emira had a huge evil grin plastered on her face causing Amity to slightly regret her choice. "I dare you to..." she paused, "to kiss Luz and Willow then tell US who's the better kisser."

Amity and Boscha's hearts dropped, but both for different reasons. Amity started stuttering and made her signature red face causing Edric and Emira to die of laughter. Willow covered her face and Luz sat in shock. Everyone else looked at each other wondering what she was going to do.

"Don't wait for me." Emira urged.

Amity stood up and took a sip from the bottle. She made her way over to the 2. She took a deep breath and decided to kiss her childhood friend first. She kneeled next to Willow, putting her hands on her shoulders. Willow shyly avoided eye contact as Amity leaned forward and kissed her. Boscha watched in amazement as Willow surprisingly led with her tongue. Amity climbed into her lap for a better angle and couldn't help but pull the girl in closer.

"Wooo!" Gus howled as the group cheered then on.

"One more left, Mittens!" Emira smirked.

Amity slowly let Willow go and both girls were in a slight trance. Boscha knew what was coming next and she wanted to die. She watched Amity turn to Luz and gently pull the girl's shirt. Luz hesitated but Amity went in. Boscha watched how hungry Amity was when devouring the human's lips. Her hand pulled Luz's head forward in order to deepen the kiss. Boscha looked down not wanting to witness the rest. She heard them stop and looked back up to see both of them looking in each other's eyes. Amity was subtly reluctant to move away.

"Good job, Mittens!" Emira handed her sister a cup, "Now, who's the better kisser?"

Amity went back to her spot and sat down. "Willow." She muttered as she blushed into her drink.

Everyone, except Boscha, cheered.

"It's her soft lips isn't it?" Luz batted her eyelashes and pulled Willow closer to her. Amity bashfully nodded and spun the bottle as everyone laughed. No one else saw that sad chuckle afterwards.

The bottle landed onto Skara who jumped. All eyes landed on her and Amity.

"Skara, truth or dare?" Amity crossed her arms.

"Ummm," she thought, "TRUTH!"

"Hmmm," Amity rubbed her chin to think of a good question, then it hit her. A smirk grew on her face, "Who, in this group, would you actually WANT TO make out with?"

Everyone giggled looking at each other waiting for a response. Skara inspected everyone from the group and closed her eyes.

"Hmmmm..... Boscha!" She finally answered before downing her drink.

"Boscha?" Everyone laughed, including the flustered Boscha.

"Yeah, she totally seems aggressive. I'd like that!" Skara explained.

"Aggressive? Sounds about right for Boscha." Luz nudged Willow causing her to snicker.

"I am NOT that aggressive!" Boscha defended, "I'm just straight forward!"

"No, Amity is straight forward!" Gus laughed, "you're straight aggressive!"

Boscha couldn't help but laugh harder. She couldn't believe she was dying at his jokes. Could be because they're true, because she's drunk, or because she's really letting loose. She went with all 3.

"Where," she tried to catch her breath, "Where is the bathroom?" She calmly exhaled.

"Upstairs on the right." Skara answered.

Boscha excused herself to the bathroom and went upstairs. She looked into the mirror and sighed. The room was spinning and all her thoughts rushed to her. Tears threatened to fall until there was a knock at the door.

_I can't be your second best_

_Close but not your favorite_

_I keep going back for more_

_Where there's nothing from before_

"Coming!" She called back. Boscha opened the door to see Skara, "Oh, it's you." She rolled her eyes.

"I know you're mad at me." She looked down.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Boscha put her hands on her hips.

"Luz invited me. We had Bard together and she said I was cool and asked if I wanted to come." She blushed.

"Whatever." Boscha tried to push past but Skara grabbed her arm.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." Skara pleaded, "I also didn't know you and Amity were a thing." She raised a brow.

"We're not." She mumbled angrily.

"Oh?" Skara pushed Boscha against the wall with a devious grin.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Boscha was shocked at the sudden change in demeanor.

"Nothing you wouldn't want." Skara brought her face close to Boscha's.

"You were so quiet. Why so bold now?" She chuckled.

"Because I'm too curious about your lips." Skara whispered into her ear.

Boscha shrugged and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, pulling her into her lips. Skara moaned, feeling arms firmly pull her closer. Boscha's back hit the wall as Skara gently stepped forward. Skara's hands wandered to Boscha's waist until they both heard someone clear their throat.

"Having fun?" Amity sarcastically raised her eyebrows.

"We were." Boscha tapped her foot.

"It's not like we're in the middle of a game. Oh, wait!" She rolled her eyes.

"Hold on." Boscha smirked, planting kisses onto Skara's jawline.

"Ugh." Amity pulled her away making the 2 follow her downstairs.

"What time is it?" Edric yawned.

"1:28am." Luz looked at her phone.

"One last bottle spin!" Gus chanted and spun the bottle. It landed on Edric.

"Truth or dare, Ed?" Gus challenged.

"Dare!" He pumped his fist.

"I dare you to choose someone to kiss!"

"Wait!" Luz stopped everyone, "let's finish whatever's in our cup!" She cheered.

Everyone downed their drinks and slammed their empty cups on the table. Suddenly, Edric struggled to get up. He stumbled in Boscha and Skara's direction. Both girls looked at each other then at him.

He placed a hand on each face and leaned into Skara first. He firmly placed his lips on her's, using little strength to assert dominance. She gasped and he took control, swirling their tongues together and tasting the alcohol they've drank all night. He broke the kiss slowly, sucking her bottom lip in the process.

Next was Boscha. She gulped, shutting her eyes and meeting him halfway. She felt her heart beat out her chest as Edric lustfully sucked her tongue. Her body moved on its own as it pressed against him. She moaned and cupped his face to pull him away.

"That... was hot!" Luz stared wide-eyed. Gus and Willow nodded in agreement before everyone burst out into drunken laughter.

"Well, let's get going!" Emira dusted herself off and stood up, "It was fun and hopefully we can do this again!"

Edric winked at the two and stood up with his twin, nodding in consensus."You coming, Mittens?" They both looked to their little sister.

"Oh, if they're leaving together then do you wanna stay at my place, Boscha?" Skara linked their arms.

_I can't be your midnight love_

_When your silver is my gold_

_I can't be your second best_

_Close but not your favorite_

_I keep going back for more_

_Where there's nothing from before_

Gus started attempting to clean up while Luz whispered something in Willow's ear that caused her to blush and coyly push her away.

Boscha was about to accept the invitation until she felt a hand squeeze her's. She quickly glanced down to see Amity's hand. The girl looked hurt from the scene across from her while annoyed that Skara was hanging onto Boscha.

"No, I'm spending the night at Boscha's." Amity dismissed.

Right there, Boscha wanted to tell her no. She was tired of being Amity Blight's second choice. Common sense would've told her to leave with Skara. Her heart, however, kept her quiet. She wanted to cry because she let herself be used. She was weak to Amity and internally spewed insults at herself.

"Alright, well, see you guys later." Skara waved and headed out.

"Thanks for having me, hum- I mean, Luz." Boscha grumbled. Amity was latched onto her arm.

"Anytime, Boscha!" She gave that signature goofy grin making Boscha chuckle. "Bye, Amity!" Luz hugged the two tightly.

They waved goodbye to Willow and Gus and headed to Boscha's house.


	6. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'm kind of sad because I wanted to post Skarluz next, but that chapter is still under work😔 I did want to post content and this one has been the easiest to finish so I'll drop this
> 
> •My take on the Beta Amity and Beta Willow breakup.  
> •Technically, angsty Willmity/Amillow  
> •I would say they're 12-13

Amity trudged through the forest. Her parents' words echoed quite loudly in her brain. Engraved, almost. Tears started forming at just the thought of the conversation.

_"No!" Amity declared, "She's been my friend for years and I'm not just gonna abandon her!" Her fists were almost white with how tightly she balled them._

_Her parents had been bothering her for weeks. They even gave her a deadline but she didn't care. She liked Willow and Willow brought out her best self. She enjoyed feeling free in an otherwise restricted world._

_"You don't understand," her mother chuckled conivingly, "we weren't giving you a choice."_

_Her father walked in holding an envelope, "The deadline was how long you had until we send this in." He sternly looked down at her, handing it to her mother._

_"Wha- What is that?" Amity asked, confused._

_"Well, we know how hard Willow has been working to get into Hexside. It would be a shame if she didn't get in." She nonchalantly crossed her legs._

_"We told you that Blights only associate with our level and above. You are going to do the same." Her mother's tone was deadly._

_Amity's spine shook._

_"That is a check to Hexside. After we send it, Willow will not be allowed to attend." Her father's eyes pierced her soul._

_"We know how much Mr. and Mr. Parks dished out for their little girl. Surely, you wouldn't let it go to waste? Right, Amity?" Her mother smirked._

_The weight of the situation set in. Amity's eyes started to tear up, "W-Why? We've been best friends for years?!" Her body started to shake. "I get my good grades! I outperform the others! I do whatever I'm told! I just want to keep my one friend!" She pleaded and fell to her knees._

_"Well," her mother stood up, "You will continue to do that, but without a low-level by your side. We've allowed you to keep her around long enough, but you're getting older. In the real world, you'll have to drop a few associates to get higher." She rubbed her daughter's shoulder._

_Amity moved away, "Th-That's not right!" She declared, shaking off her mother's hand. "The other girls are nothing compared to Willow! Why can't I have this?" She sobbed._

_"Because it's time for you to grow up, Amity." Her father looked away as if he was annoyed._

_"What is it going to be?" Her mother had a fake smile. She clearly did not care about Amity's pleas. All she wanted was an answer._

_Amity sunk her face into her hands in utter defeat, "I'll...," she gulped, "I'll do it." She whimpered, shaking silently on the floor._

_"Good choice." Her mother smirked, "Now clean yourself up and get ready!" She gleefully smiled as if she wasn't threatening her own daughter._

Amity tightly shut her eyes and grabbed her chest to avoid crying out. In the distance, she saw a short chubby witch waiting cheerfully. Amity's stomach churned painfully, making her physically sick. She was about to lose her only true friend.

"Amity! Amity!" Willow spotted the girl and started waving.

Amity's cheeks turned red as her insides felt knotted up. She hesitantly walked up to the girl. She clearly had something important to say and this just killed Amity even more.

"Ami! Guess what?" Willow decided to meet her halfway.

"I-," she hesitated, "What?" She decided to savor her last happy moments knowing that it'll make things harder.

"You know how my parents are dead set in placing me in Abominations?" She intertwined her fingers with Amity's, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah." She blushed giving a small smile.

"Well, I'm gonna show off my plant skills instead!" She daringly smirked.

Amity gasped, "Really?"

"I love my dads and I know they think Abominations are good for my future but..." she looked down, "I'm only good at plants."

If abominations was an issue, Amity would've offered her services right there. She couldn't knowing how things were about to take a turn for the worst.

"Well, that's great!" Amity wavered. She hated that observant Willow noticed.

"A-Are you okay, Ami?" Willow furrowed her brows, trying to touch her forehead.

Amity backed away, letting Willow's hands go. She looked to the ground and held her arms shamefully. She held back her tears and shut her eyes.

"We can't... be friends anymore, Willow." Amity forced out. She wanted to take those words back as soon as she said them, but there wasn't a choice.

Willow's heart broke—It actually shattered. Amity was her only friend and someone who taught her to stick up for herself when no one was around. Amity always told Willow she'd be there and she was. What was so different? What did she do? What did she miss?

"Amity." Willow wasn't sure what to say next. Her only friend just told her they're no longer friends. All she could muster was a faint "Why?"

Amity wanted to burst out in the truth—She was being forced—She just wasn't sure how far her parents' influence could reach and she couldn't risk it. It was Willow's future on the line and the poor witch didn't even know it.

"Because.." she inhaled sharply, "Because you're not good enough to be my friend!" She quickly spat out.

"Not... good enough?" Willow's eyes started to water.

"Blights only associate with those on our level and above!" She regurgitated.

Willow was obviously hurt but she scoffed, "Oh? I'm not on your level now?"

"You never were." Amity coldly turned away from Willow to hide any tears that might fall through.

Amity suddenly felt roughly thrusted into a tree. She hit a tree and coughed, falling to the ground. She tasted something metallic and used her finger to check. A light red spot stained her finger. Her eyes widened in shock as she threw a fireball, blowing Willow back.

"ABOMINATION, RISE!" Amity yelled, scrambling to her feet summoning a huge purple humanoid figure. "ABOMINATION, ATTACK!"

The abomination rushed at Willow throwing goo at her. She summoned her vines to block it and sent thorns to demolish it completely. A vine wrapped around Amity's ankle and yanked her, making her fall backwards. It started trying to drag her to Willow.

She yelped in pain, grabbing the thorny vines to burn them off of her. Willow's shield slowly dropped and tears were running down her face. Amity blinked back tears and struggled to stand up.

"I tried so hard!" Her eyes started glowing a toxic emerald green. She angrily stomped forward sending thorns Amity's way.

A purple firewall arose, just barely saving her.

"My powers came late but I still worked my ass off! I thought I finally had someone there for me but my biggest fear came true." Willow clenched her fists.

Every step towards Amity sent vines trying to apprehend her. The girl dodged, moving backwards. She decided to retreat, first setting a trap.

"What did I do for you to treat me like garbage, Blight?!" She yelled angrily through tears.

Amity wanted to throw up. She clutched her stomach and face, falling to her knees. Willow took one more step and a blast of purple erupted from the ground, sending Willow backwards. The goo turned into a giant abomination trying to apprehend Willow's plants.

Amity tried to think of an escape. Her attempt was cut short when the ground shook. Amity struggled to gain her footing as vines started emerging.

"I'm not on your level? I was nothing?" Willow's eyes started glowing brighter. Her voice was almost monotonous— you could hear the twinge of pain and resentment.

"Abominations, rise!" She coughed.

Three more abominations rose. Amity was exhausted but she had to go down fighting. All she could feel was her last bit of energy draining from her.

"I'll continue to be nothing to you then." Willow stuck both of her arms out as vines rushed past her.

"ABOMINATIONS, CHARGE!" Amity demanded. The abominations ran at Willow. Amity got back up and sluggishly threw fireballs.

The vines burst through the goo, but the fire held them back, "Ugh, Willow! Stop!" Amity was struggling to keep up.

"ALL YOU UPPER CLASS WITCHES ARE THE SAME! YOU USE PEOPLE TO GET WHAT YOU WANT AND LEAVE!" Willow screamed as tears started flowing from her eyes.

"I DEFENDED YOU AND YOU WERE EXACTLY WHAT THEY SAID!" She summoned a huge snapping plant. A sadistic smile plastered onto her face while Amity's twisted in horror.

"Die, Blight." She muttered.

Amity's attempts to throw fire wasn't enough as 2 more vines grabbed Amity by her wrists, once again, dragging her towards Willow.

Amity was scared. She has never seen Willow like this. She deserved this but she didn't know Willow was actually capable of doing it. She struggled as the vines grew tighter. She was suddenly snatched and held up to Willow's face. Amity saw the tear stains and she wanted to hug her. If it wasn't for being held by her wrists, she probably would've.

"I'm done being your trash. I'll show you how nothing I truly am." Willow's vines wrapped around Amity's neck, thorns starting to prick her skin. She closed her fist and the vines slowly tightened.

The snapping plants drooled and started to stretch their way to the dangling witch.

Amity looked at Willow's glowing eyes in fear. She wasn't sure what to do. She was trapped and it was only becoming harder to breathe. She thought this was it. As the plants unhinged their jaws for a bite, Willow's eyes flickered.

"W-Willow, please- I-" Amity managed to choke out before being dropped onto the dirt.

She landed face down and couldn't even muster the strength to move—the wind was knocked out of her. She painfully gasped for air and looked over to see Willow laying on the ground. Her glasses were broken from the fall.

The young Blight rolled over onto her back and coughed. She was trying to gain her thoughts but there was nothing running through her mind. She stared at the sky, the beautiful sky. The sky that she and Willow used to calmly watch. The sky that will never feel the same after today.

Her body started reacting to the air touching her wounds. The adrenaline was going away and everything started to ache. Amity got on her knees and crawled towards Willow, careful not to wake her.

She lightly kissed the girl's forehead and whispered, "I'm so sorry." She whimpered, touching their foreheads together.

Willow stirred lightly but ultimately remained unconscious. Amity got to her feet and stumbled away. She was holding onto her stomach and head. She felt blood trickle from her cuts and scrapes. She was covered in dirt and twigs. Once she got far enough, Amity fell back down. She was finally alone and finally able to process everything.

She screamed. Amity screamed until her lungs gave out. Her tears finally released themselves and she cried out even more. Her heart felt as if it was pushing out all the tears it could. She slammed her fists on the ground until they were raw and out of energy.

She didn't want things to end this way, she didn't want them to end at all. She stumbled home with puffy red eyes and was completely exhausted, covered in blood and dirt. Her parents were already by the door.

Her mother coldly looked down on her, "We suspect that you did what we told you."

Amity reluctantly nodded resisting the urge to break down again.

"Good, now go clean up. Tomorrow you will be spending time with Boscha and Skara." Her mother lifted her chin and brushed away some dirt from her cheek, "We'll have a healer see you before then."

Amity was too drained to argue. She simply nodded and limped away.

Willow shot up from the ground. She quickly surveyed her surroundings and tried to remember what happened. She picked up her glasses, one of the lenses broke. She sighed and placed them back on her face.

She was alone. Her head throbbed as tears started falling. What Amity said echoed in her mind.

_"Blights only associate with those on our level and above!"_

_"Oh? I'm not on your level now?"_

_"You never were."_

Willow's tears started flooding her eyesight, "She was right." She cried as she placed her head in her palms.

"No. No!" This was her last straw. She was tired of being inadequate, this was her wake up call to become stronger, "This will NEVER happen again." Willow angrily muttered to herself, wiping her tears.

She always knew Amity pitied her. She always knew she would be seen as less than. She wanted it to be known that she was no longer the weak witch that everyone thought she was. She was never going to lose another fight.


	7. Willow is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •My take on the end of Understanding Willow (or what I would've wanted lmao) 
> 
> •Inspired by the Drake and Josh episode, "Josh is done".
> 
> •Willumity

Amity and Luz were pulled out of Willow's mind. The warmth inside Amity's heart felt like fire as she saw Willow sleeping there. Sure, they fixed the issue, but guilt still weighed heavily.

Luz looked around at the messy living room, "What happened here? What did you guys do with Gus?" Luz yelled.

"The kid's fine," Eda huffed walking to her nest, "He's just dead to us." She left the room with King in tow.

"Those... are very mixed messages." Luz noted before turning her attention to the sleeping girl.

Willow stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She yawned and sat up straight trying to remember what just happened.

"Willow!" Luz gasped, "Do you know who I am?" She desperately begged.

"Um, a friendly scarecrow?" She furrowed her brows.

Before the two could react Willow giggled, "Nah, I'm just messin'! I remember everything." She laughed.

"She's back folks!" Luz announced throwing herself into Willow's arms, "My girl's back!" She snuggled into the embrace.

"I'm gonna hug you so hard, you'll never forget me again!" Luz gripped tighter.

Luz looked up to see Amity wave shyly before heading to the door. When she opened the door to leave, it made enough noise to grab Willow's attention.

"Amity," Willow called out, "I remember what you did too!"

The girl cursed herself for not leaving faster. After so much Willow drama, she was ashamed to face the real one. She hesitantly turned around.

"I wanted to say thank you." Willow smiled causing Amity to blush.

"It was my fault anyway." Amity looked at the floor.

"And thank you for fixing it." Willow clasped her hands around Luz's, almost as if silently asking for support.

Luz decided to be there and squeezed her hands reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, Willow." Amity felt her breath hitch sharply.

"I forgive you." Willow inhaled sharply, "I can't say we'll ever be friends again though." She looked off to the side.

"What do you mean?" Luz asked. She wanted her 2 friends to get together, not further apart. "I thought you weren't mad anymore!"

Willow sighed sadly, "I'm not mad. I'm just done." Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes before being forced back down.

"Done?" Luz was in disbelief, "What do you mean done?" She moved to stand in front of Willow.

"I forgive her but we won't be friends. I'm not sure if we ever will be again." She explained.

"Why? You know, if you're doing it out of spite-" Luz was cut off.

"Luz!" Willow looked disappointed, "You should know that I'm not spiteful. Nothing I feel is spite or any type of anger!"

"I'm just... done." She sat down.

"I'm just so sorry." Amity hands trembled while regret filled her lungs, "I know I was a terrible person but I— I can change!" She defended.

"You can. I mean, you have changed since meeting Luz. I just... I just can't bring myself to ever trust you again." She tried to get rid of tears, this time failing.

"Is there something I forgot to do? Something I forgot to apologize for? I know I caused years of suffering and I'm sorry for that! I know I ignored you and-"

"Amity, you don't need to apologize for every single thing. I forgave you for all of it." Willow stopped her. She didn't want every sad thing that ever happened on display.

"Then why?" Amity couldn't focus on what attitude she wanted to maintain but desperation and hurt started to seep through. "Please don't punish me! Do you wanna hit me? Release all the rage from when we were kids, I won't stop you! I won't even fight back!" She held her arms up.

Willow got off the couch and Luz quickly blocked her path.

"Fighting won't solve anything!" Luz begged, holding her friend's arm.

"I know." Willow removed her arm from Luz's grip. "Amity." Willow sniffed, walking to the girl.

Amity braced herself before feeling a setting warmth on her body. Willow was hugging her. The two girls squeezed each other; tears running down their faces freely.

"I'm sorry Amity, but I can't do this to myself." She whispered.

Willow was the first to let go, Amity was very hesitant.

"I can make it up to you!" Amity cried into Willow's cowl. "I-If you'd just let me—"

"Please don't make this harder than it already is." Willow's voice vibrated with a soothing sorrow.

They both heard sniffles from the other side of the room. The two looked up, of course Luz was crying; she always does.

The door suddenly flew open with Gus shutting it behind him frantically. All 3 girls paused, watching him.

"Uh," Luz tried to wipe away tears, "Gus, are you ok?" She attempted to appear normal.

"I, uh—" he breathed heavily.

"Little dude?" The Owl screeched from outside.

"You went with Hooty?" Luz asked dumbfounded.

"It was a good idea at the time!" He felt the door shake.

Gus looked at the mess from earlier, then the two witches standing together. He started to process the tone of the room, seeing semi-dried tears on all their faces.

"I'm sorry, was this a bad time?" He felt the door behind him wobble once again.

"No!" Willow quickly straightened her posture, dusting off her clothes. "No, we were just— I mean, I'm getting ready to go. Did you wanna walk me?" Her voice shook.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah! We can go. I- I'll wait out there!" He sighed and begrudgingly opened the door, subjecting himself to the screeching tube.

"The things I do for love." He mumbled causing the 3 to chuckle slightly.

Willow stepped away from Amity, staring down at her boots.

"Are you really sure about this?" Luz walked over, grabbing both of their shoulders. "Maybe you need some time to think— I know it's still fresh now and—"

"Luz." Amity woefully sighed, "She's sure."

"Like I said, I truly am sorry. I understand your position." Amity balled her fists. "I just—" she felt a sharp prick in her throat. The words felt like they were gonna be vomit.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, burying her face deep into the crook of her neck. She was met with the scent of fresh flowers. Something Willow always smelled like, even as kids. Her face grew warm and wet from the influx of tears pooling on Willow's clothes.

She felt Willow's arm around her neck and a hand rubbing the back of her head. That only caused Amity to cry harder.

"It feels like I just got you back and I'm losing you again." She sobbed quietly.

Now they both felt Luz joining in and squeezing them. She was sniffling harshly, trying to keep snot in her nose.

"I will always be here. Waiting for you to change your mind." Amity weakly snuggled into Willow's arms.

"Guyyyys!" Luz cried.

Willow nodded, "Goodbye, Amity."

Willow hesitated to break the hug. She kissed Amity's forehead and then Luz's before wiping her tears. She waved and went to the door to walk with Gus. As she closed the door behind her Amity fell to her knees. She sobbed harshly into her hands before Luz kneeled next to her, rubbing her back.


	8. Valentine’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s late, sue me.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Luz exclaimed, jumping into kitchen. She had on a pink sweater with hearts that Eda recognized from her stash.

"Happy what?" Eda scratched her head.

"Valentine's day!" She beamed.

"What the heck is that?" Eda took a sip of apple blood.

"Well, it's a human holiday on February 14th where we all basically express our love to one another!" Luz hopped up, wrapping Eda into a hug.

King entered the kitchen and yawned, "What's all this ruckus cutting into my sleep?" He pouted.

"Happy valentine's day, King!" Luz cooed, swooping him into a hug. She picked him up kissing his skull.

"What is that?" He resisted at first, but he gave in when Luz's grip tightened, "Another human thing?" He sighed.

"Yep!" She gently placed him back down.

"Apparently, it's some mushy holiday about love." Eda groaned

"Why?" King asked disgusted.

"Why not?" Luz giggled.

"You seem to have plans, kid." Eda inspected Luz's excitement.

"Yeah! I wanna invite the gang over!" She smiled, "If that's okay?"

"Sure, anything to keep me away from the mushy stuff." Eda shuddered.

"I sorta like the mushy stuff." King admitted, jumping into Eda's arms to her dismay.

"What?" Eda tried to drop him but he clung to her neck.

Luz hugged Eda once more, being a stool for King to properly stand, "I love you guys!" She snuggled them and ran out the kitchen.

"Humans have a holiday for almost anything." Lilith emerged.

"So you heard?" Eda placed King on top of her head.

"Yes. I just didn't want to.. um, interrupt." Lilith pinched the bridge of her nose, looking for a cup to pour herself some apple blood.

Eda and King exchanged devious grins.

"Since you heard, what do you think?" Eda slyly made her way to the fridge grabbing the drink first.

"It sounds useless to me." Lilith now made her way to the fridge.

"No apple blood?" Lilith furrowed her brow at the empty fridge.

"Actually," Eda gestured to the carton in front of her.

"Oh!" she realized.

She walked over next to Eda and noticed King was gone, but she hadn't heard a door open signaling an exit. She reached for the carton and felt a sudden heavy weight push her into Eda. Eda caught Lilith in her arms and King jumped onto her shoulder.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Eda and King yelled in a smug unison.

"Edalyn!" Lilith struggled to break free, "Unhand me!"

"Awwwe, we just wanted to let you know how much we _wuuuv_ you!" Eda rubbed their cheeks together.

"We're just showing the Valentine's Day spirit!" King hugged her tighter.

"Didn't you say you hate this holiday?" Lilith snarled.

"Yeahhhh, but I like bothering you more. We love you, Lilith!" Eda smirked.

"Are you done?" Lilith rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, are we done, Eda?" King asked sarcastically.

"I dunno. Do you love us?" Eda gave that shit eating grin.

"I- uh, I mean of course I—" a red tinge appeared on her face.

"You what?" Eda watched in amusement.

"I— care about-" She paused, she could feel her face burning. It was like embarrassment was physically slapping her.

"You all know how I feel!" Lilith pouted.

"Not unless you say it!" King mocked her.

"Ugh!" She was in a tight corner, "Fine! I-"

Luz walked back into the kitchen seeing Eda and King latched onto Lilith. She gasped happily, running to join the hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lilith!" She squeezed the two.

"You're just in time, Luz. Lilith had something to say." Eda laughed.

Luz looked up, giving Lilith her attention. Lilith wanted to fight right then. She made eye contact with everyone before angrily giving up.

"I-" She took a deep breath in, "love you." She gritted her teeth, knowing she was never living this down.

Luz gasped, "We love you too!" She laughed.

She couldn't be mad at the human. It was just another human custom and she wasn't behind this ambush. Eda kissed Lilith's cheek and finally released her.

Lilith silently poured her blood and patted Luz's head. She glared daggers at Eda before disappearing.

"HA," Eda snorted, "She's sooo upset!"She broke into a laughing fit.

Luz shrugged and went back out into the living room. She decided on walking to Willow's house and then inviting Gus after.

"BE RIGHT BACK!" She yelled before leaving the house.

"Hoot hoot, hi Luz!" Hooty greeted with that same enthusiasm as always.

"Good morning, Hooty! Happy Valentine's Day!" She smiled and pet the owl.

"What's that?" He absentmindedly spiraled.

"A human holiday for love." She explained.

"Oh boy! Love? I should go tell Eda how much I looove everything here!" He quickly darted off into the window, definitely to bother them.

Luz trekked through the forestry, trying to remember the directions. She saw tons of beautiful flowers but decided against picking them until she was with Willow. It would be just her luck that the cute plant she picks ends up being carnivorous, poisonous, or both. She saw a house from a distance with two men working in their garden. She felt her pace quicken along with her heartbeat.

One of the two men looked up and saw her. He waved her over, "Good morning, Luz." He gave a sweet smile.

The other man looked up, "Hello, human warrior. Looking for the plant princess?" He smirked.

"Daaad!" Willow whined in embarrassment, carrying a sack of fertilizer.

"Whaaaat?" He mocked, pretending to be oblivious.

Luz just blushed. It was all she could do. She watched Willow put the heavy sack down and wipe away sweat. She never noticed how strong Willow was. That sack looked like it weighed more than her. Honestly, Willow could probably bench press her and the thought scrambled Luz's mind more.

"Uh, C-Can Willow come to the Owl House t-today?" She struggled to speak.

"Please, dads!" Willow begged.

They looked at each other with a joking disapproval, "You better have our 'lil plant princess back by 9pm!"

"I'll have her back by 8:50!" Luz giggled.

"You guys are soo embarrassing." Willow covered her face, "Anyway, I'm gonna go change."

One of her dads continued their garden work but the other one inspected her sweater. Luz almost forgot about it and realized how it probably looked.

"Is there some special occasion?" He rose his brow.

"Actually, yes!" She rubbed the back of her head, "Im celebrating a human holiday called Valentine's Day! It's a day of expressing love for one another."

"Interesting. How do you celebrate it?" He seemed intrigued.

"You can do whatever you want for the person or people you love. We normally do gifts in the form of candy, flowers, with cute and meaningful cards."

"And that's why you invited Willow?" Her other dad asked, continuing his work.

"I— N-No! I know how it looks and I definitely wouldn't mind, but I'm inviting Gus too!" She anxiously picked at her sweater.

"But you can have as many Valentines as you want so technically, she could be my Valentine!" Luz thought aloud.

The two men chuckled to themselves as Willow exited the house.

"What's so funny?" She kissed her dads' cheeks.

"Nothing, dear. Try to have a good time!" One of her dads stood up to hug her.

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day. We love you, flower bud. Let us know if plans change." Her other dad stood up joining the hug.

"Valentimes?" Willow furrowed her brow heading to Luz.

"It's a human thing! I'll explain it on the way!" She grabbed Willow's hand and led the way.

The two girls walked through the forest, still holding hands. Luz was looking for all those pretty flowers from earlier, and now that she got her plant expert, she'll finally have something off her To-Do list. She felt Willow's fingers intertwine with hers and even though they were doing this the whole time, something in Luz felt anxious.She looked around and finally saw all the pretty colored flowers she mentioned.

"These are gorgeous, Luz." Willow looked around in amazement. She ran to get close up to the flowers and gushed over them.

Luz watched Willow in awe. You would never know she'd been through so much with how sweet she is. Luz secretly admired the way she got so excited about flowers. This was her passion and Luz reminisced about the day they changed each other's lives for the better. Luz got her first 2 friends and Willow got into a better track.

"Luz? Luuuuz? Boiling Isles to Luz!" Willow waved in her face. She looked down to see Willow barely centimeters away from her face.

"Gah!" She fell backwards.

"Luz, are you okay?" Willow kneeled down to help her up.

"Y-yeah. I- I just—" she saw a bouquet in her hands.

Willow smiled, "I was telling you that I was gonna just grab the flowers for you because it would've been a disaster." She offered it to her.

Luz blushed, "Thanks!" She took the flowers.

Willow did not miss. She made sure to get one of every safe thing she could.

"So," Willow giggled, "You gonna tell me about Valentimes?"

"One," Luz laughed, "it's ValenTINE'S."

"Okay." Willow noted.

"Two, it's just a holiday for expressing love." Luz grabbed her hand.

"The person or people you love are your Valentine's." She stated.

"So you can have more than one?" Willow asked.

"Yeah." Luz nodded, looking at the flowers again.

"So who's your's, _Luz the human_?" She nudged her.

"Well," she needed a quick line, "If you were a flower, I'd pick you?" She felt a smack upside the head from her conscious.

Willow looked confused and it made Luz want to die. It was an awkward 5 seconds as it finally dawned on her. Willow's face flushed, piecing everything together.

"I'm sorry! Was that weird?!" Luz started to panic.

"No! No! I was just— slow at figuring it out!" Willow laughed nervously. "But you— You want me to be your Valentine's?"

Luz nodded, "I wanted to choose a flower for you but I know you can do it yourself." Luz held the bouquet out.

"It would mean more if you chose the flower that you think I should get." Willow linked their arms together.

Luz scanned the flowers trying to find the one that screams Willow. She narrowed it to a few multicolored ones, looking back at Willow to see which one was better. In an act of defiance to herself, she chose two flowers. One was blue and green with red stripes with an eye as the pistil. The other was a fiery red and orange rose-like one with light pink spots on the petals.

"I think you deserve these! In my opinion, they fit you." She grinned triumphantly, picking the flowers out.

Willow had a huge endearing smile on her face. She used her magic to twist the stems into a type of clip. She watched Willow tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear before placing the new accessory.

"Honestly, I had my eye on this one for you." Willow giggled using her magic to do the same, putting a flower in Luz's hair.

It was a frilly, almost iridescent light pink with a holographic-like stamen. Luz touched it and it made a cute little giggle noise. She also felt a kiss on her cheek, almost causing her to malfunction.

Luz happily took Willow's hand, intertwining their fingers and comtinued to the owl house. They burst inside to see Gus already there. He was sitting with King watching romance movies.

"Luz! Willow!" He shot up running to hug the two.

"I read about the human love holiday in my magazine and is it true that you give your OWN hearts away?!" He shook her.

"I thought you guys only had one heart! Won't you die?" He worriedly looked at her.

"BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE YET!" King yelled, scrambling to Luz's side

Luz fell out in laughter with tears brimming her eyes. She clutched her stomach trying to calm down.

"It's just a— figure of— speech!" She was able to get out in between laughs.

Eda and Lilith walked in from different parts of the house to see what the commotion was.

"Anyways," she wiped away a tear, "I got flowers for you all! Take it away, Willow!"

Willow nodded using her magic to turn specific flowers into accessories. Gus' flower was a sparkly crystal blue with a star-shaped pistil. Eda got a shiny wild rainbow colored flower that had spikes in the middle. King got a gold flower with thin horizontal black stripes. Lilith got a flower that was black on the outside and a bright shade of red inside, it constantly opened and closed, showing both colors.

Everyone gushed over their flowers, surprised that they liked them so much.

"What about me? Hoot!" Hooty stretched in, placing his head on Gus'.

"Here you go!" Willow picked up a yellow flower with green dots.

Hooty gasped, "For me?!"

Willow and Luz nodded but before Willow could transform it, he gobbled it out her hand.

"Delicious!" He complimented before returning to the outside.

Willow stood in shock and Luz rubbed her back.

"He just—"

"I know." Luz comforted.

"What's next, Luz?" Gus grabbed her hand.

"Get popcorn and watch sappy romance movies!" She declared.

"On it!" Eda called, walking into the kitchen.

"I also made these!" Luz ran to her room grabbing heart shaped pieces of paper, "Everyone gets one and choose someone to be your Valentine's. You can decorate it or write something nice!" She passed them out.

"Is this... necessary?" Lilith raised her brow, inspecting her piece.

"Not really, but there's nothing wrong with it." Luz shrugged, pulling her's out as an example.

She had 2. One for Willow and Gus. She handed it to them and the two, teary-eyed, grabbed them to read.

"To the little brother I never had and the best illusionist, Happy Valentine's Day!" Gus read.

"Mine says 'Our friendship is a tree, but like a leaf, I'm falling for you.'" Willow read next.

The two looked at each other, then tackled Luz.

"Luuuz!" Willow wrapped her arms around her neck and Gus, around her waist.

"Thank you so much!" Gus stared, "This is the nicest thing anyone ever said!" His voice shook from the tears welling up.

"Awww," Luz patted their heads, "I'm glad you like them!" She started sniffing.

"Here we go," King rolled his eyes.

"I got you something too!" She quickly scooped him up, giving him a folded piece of paper.

"What is-" he unfolded it and a crown popped up. King gasped, "A NEW CROWN?" He attempted to hold back tears.

"It's ok," Gus whispered, "let it out." Patting his back.

"Th- th-" King's words were stuck in his throat.

"You're welcome." Luz kissed his head.

Lilith watched in a sort of endearing disgust, or maybe that's just what the coven did to her. She enjoyed seeing those kids happy even when if was annoying. She didn't really feel like decorating anything but she could stick around to watch movies.

"It really is something, huh?" Eda smiled with a bowl of popcorn in hand.

"What?!" Lilith nearly jumped out her skin.

"How mushy these guys are. It's a change but a good one." She smirked.

Lilith looked at the hug pile still on the floor, letting a small smile graze her face, "Agreed."

Eda felt Lilith wrap her arms around her. "I do love you, Edalyn. Even if I have a terrible way of showing it."

"I know. I love you too." Eda rubbed her head.

They heard what Eda recognized as Luz's camera.

"You guys are soo cute!" Luz gushed.

Lilith and Eda blushed, rushing to join them at the couch.

"So, do you like Valentine's Day?" Luz looked up at her mentor.

"It's alright, kid." Eda playfully pushed Luz's head down.


End file.
